


Omoide to chou

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Memories, Unrequited Love
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Estava tão tolo, de adolescente.Estava seguro que Kota um dia ia a ama-lo, que iam ser felizes juntos, que podiam construir uma relação e vivi-la como se fosse o mais natural do mundo.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Omoide to chou

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Omoide to chou**

**(Memorías e uma borboleta)**

Hikaru olhou o seu telemóvel e sorriu.

Quanto tempo tinha passado?

Dias, semanas, anos... nada parecia ter mudado, não para ele.

Kota sempre era o mesmo, e ele também.

Olhou a correia do telemóvel, a pequena borboleta que tinha estado lá pelo menos cinco anos, e não pôde evitar de repensar esses dias.

Estava tão tolo, de adolescente.

Estava seguro que Kota um dia ia a ama-lo, que iam ser felizes juntos, que podiam construir uma relação e vivi-la como se fosse o mais natural do mundo.

Que tolo tinha estado.

Lembrava esse dia.

Estavam a voltar aos dormitórios, e tinha visto a borboleta na montra duma loja.

Tinha parado, e tinha metido a olha-la, encantado pelos detalhes, pela mestria na utilização dos cores, as pequenas asas que pareciam quase prestes a voar, cada pequeno particular que tornavam-a linda aos olhos dele.

Tinha achado de agir de miúda, atraído por algo tão tolo, e tinha olhado Yabu, envergonhado, preste a voltar na estrada pelos dormitórios.

Mas o maior não achava o mesmo.

Tinha sorriso, tinha entrado na loja antes que pudesse para-lo, e tinha comprado a correia, a da-la a Hikaru com um sorriso tímido.

Hikaru tinha-a ligada ao seu telemóvel, e estava ainda lá, um pouco arruinada, mas linda como era então.

Nesse dia, Kota tinha-lhe dito da sua relação com Kei.

Hikaru lembrava de ter chorado naquela noite, quando Kota tinha adormecido, quando não podia ouvi-lo.

E tinha chorado no dia seguinte, e no outro, e assim por diante, até tinha acabado as lágrimas.

Logo, tinha começado a adaptar-se.

Levou tempo, claro.

Levou tempo para esquecer o ódio que sentia por Kei, e assim o amor que ainda sentia por Yabu.

Mas tinha-se adaptado.

E agora, anos depois, podia dizer de estar quase feliz com essas memorias.

Tinha a amizade de Kota e Kei, tinha os seus sorrisos, a sua felicidade, e não podia evitar de pensar que se as coisas tinham que ser assim, podia aceita-las como estavam.

Porque ainda tinha a borboleta, e a memoria dum amor que tinha-o feito sentir como no céu.

Essa memoria, esse amor... nunca iam desaparecer.


End file.
